herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dareth
'''Dareth' (also known as Grand Sensei Dareth or The Brown Ninja) is one of the allies of Ninja in Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is a laid-back, self-proclaimed karate master who owns a small dojo called "Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo," where he teaches a small group of students. He came into contact with the Ninja during their attempts to train Lloyd and becomes something of a friend and ally, despite his lacking skills. When the Stone Army arrived in Ninjago City with The Overlord, Dareth claimed the Helmet of Shadows and gained control of the Stone Army, which he used to fight against a corrupted Nya, and would later rejoice with the Ninja after the battle. Months later, when the Nindroid crisis began, Dareth helped manage the students at Sensei's Academy. After Zane met his supposed end, Dareth accompanied Nya as she journeyed off to Chen's Island to find the Ninja. While there, Dareth dealt with Chen's cultists, he was captured and reunited with Cole and the newly rebuilt Zane. Eventually he allied with the Ninja in escaping and joining them in their battle at the Corridor of Elders. After the Ninja saved Stiix, their popularity grew and Dareth tried sustaining their fame. However, the arrival of the Sky Pirates put the city at risk. Dareth would later join Jay's rag-tag team as they snuck into New Djinjago. Following Jay's final wish, the team was never created. On the Day of the Departed, Dareth held a concert outside the Ninjago Museum of History. While there, Cole accidentally revived the Ninjas' old enemies, including Kozu, who sought revenge on Dareth alongside several Stone Warriors. The villains attacked Dareth, prompting him to run inside the museum and retrieve the Helmet of Shadows. Once again, Dareth used the helmet to control the Stone Warriors, commanding them to destroy Kozu. Following the ordeal, Dareth sat with Cole and the other Ninja at Yang's Temple. After Garmadon was resurrected, Dareth allowed Misako and a de-aged Wu to stay at his apartment for safety. During Garmadon's reign over Ninjago, Dareth aids Lloyd's group by getting food even though some of it was stolen by the Sons of Garmadon. Dareth continued to aid his friends even if he didn't have any unique abilities but he often felt left out. Dareth later fights Sons of Garmadon with his friends and witnesses the other ninja and Wu return to Ninjago from portal in the sky. He is elated to see they are back and were on dragons that defeat their enemies. Appearance Dareth has smooth, glossy hair and a proud smile. He wears a light brown gi, that being the name for martial arts apparel. The left side of the gi is folded over the right, with the edges of the clothing lined with gold, and has a star emblem on the back. He wears golden necklace with a star in the middle. His legs feature symmetrical dark brown and elaborate gold printing. During Sons of Garmadon, Dareth wears a white shirt with a couple of buttons undone and brown pants with suspenders. As of Season 8, his hair piece is bigger and resembles his mini-figure more. Personality Dareth describes himself a self-proclaimed master of fighting, but this is far from true as he mostly ends up hurting himself, endangering his life, and even that of others. However, Dareth possesses a good heart as he was willing to risk his safety to protect his student from Cryptor and his forces as well as saving news reporter from harm. In these instances, he actually succeeds in being heroic and is amazed by his own feats. Though he can be bumbling and a foil to the ninja, Dareth proves himself to be a loyal friend and does manage to help them out. This is reinforced by the fact that while the ninja can be annoyed by him, they still have no problem in asking for his aid in things and see him as a friend and comrade. Gallery Dareth and Nya.png Dareth to Rock.png|Dareth play guitar. Dareth with comb.png Dareth with Dr. Sander Saunders.png Dareth and Kozu.jpg Dareth and Nya (Ep. 35).jpg Ronin and Dareth..jpg Dareth (No).jpg Dareth (Ep. 65).jpg Dareth with Camera.jpg Nya, Lloyd & Dareth (Season 9).png Dareth (Noooo!).jpg Jay's Team (Ep. 63).png Ninja and Their Friends (Green Destiny).png|Dareth celebrates saving the Ninjago with the Ninja. The Ninja and their friends.png Dareth beat the bad guys..png|Dareth defeated the SOG Thugs. No!! My fake trophies are gone!!.png|Dareth's fake trophies are gone. Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Cowards Category:Lego Heroes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Loyal Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Supporters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Relief Category:Outright